Le Noël du changement
by Millama
Summary: Hermione fait face à certains de ses doutes sur ce qu'elle ressent et comment elle peut gérer ça. Noël approche et elle va recevoir un cadeau qu'elle attendait ardemment.


_**Bonsoir tout le monde!**_

 _ **Alors votre Noël s'est bien passé? ;D Personnellement j'ai passé un super Noël et j'ai même trouvé du temps pour corriger l'OS qu'il me restait à vous partager! ;)**_

 _ **Donc voilà, comme pour les autres, j'espère que vous vous régalerez à le lire et que vous passerez un super moment ! Une fois de plus c'est sur un couple dont on entend pas trop parlé. Enfin, plus que ceux sur lesquels j'ai écrit, mais moins que le Draco x Harry par exemple. xD**_

 _ **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Merci de me suivre, de lire ce que je fais et de m'encourager. Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes, de vivre pleins de belles choses !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Le Noël du changement.**

Hermione avait un petit problème particulier. Un problème pas très important, mais quelque peu gênant. Elle avait un problème d'amour. Oh, évidemment, ce sont de ces petits tracas qui arrivent à tout le monde. Des petits tracas pas bien importants quand on est sortie de Poudlard et qu'on a été embauché directement dans le secteur de la défense des créatures magiques. Les problèmes d'amour semblent toujours peu importants quand on les regarde de loin, mais comment faire quand on aime profondément sa meilleure amie ? Non, pas comme une sœur, pas comme une amie, mais plutôt comme…amoureuse ? Ça, c'était un souci tracassant, ce qui était gênant c'était qu'elle était sortie avec Ron et qu'elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ça. Pire encore…Ginny était une femme.

Ah ça, son cœur s'en fichait complètement, mais son cerveau avait beaucoup plus de mal, lui. Dans le monde des sorciers, elle savait très bien que cela ne causait aucun problème. Malheureusement, chez les moldus elle avait toujours vu les personnes homosexuelles se faire lyncher. Cela l'avait suffisamment traumatisé pour qu'elle ait peur de ses sentiments et commence peu à peu à s'en vouloir de les ressentir. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à aimer, que les sorciers préféraient s'entre-tuer pour des histoires de pureté de sang que pour des histoires d'homosexualité, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle se sentait coincée et ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« _ Herm' si tu en as marre de m'entendre parler, il suffit de me le dire, pas besoin de t'acharner sur ce pauvre topinambour. Rigola Ginny. »

Ce fut comme un électrochoc dans le corps de Hermione. Le rire de Ginny lui faisait toujours cet effet, elle adorait tellement ce son et ce depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Cela faisait longtemps que la rousse représentait beaucoup plus qu'une meilleure amie pour elle, seulement elle n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce que Ginny était vraiment à ses yeux. Elle avait gardé ces derniers fermés jusqu'au jour où son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements avec un simple toucher de Ginny alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien de particulier lorsque Ron posait ses mains sur elle. Elle n'avait plus pu se voiler la face longtemps.

« _ Tu sais que je n'aime pas la cuisine, s'excusa Hermione en posant le légume dans le plat.

_ Oui, mais là tu l'as transformé en patate naine, ça va être impossible à cuisiner pour le repas de Noël de ce soir. Fit la rousse avant de lui jeter un regard en biais. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, Gin' ? »

Ginny s'approcha de Hermione, planta son regard dans le sien alors même qu'elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. L'estomac de la brunette fit un salto avant alors que le reste de son corps lui criait d'embrasser passionnément ces lèvres si roses qui l'appelaient de façon insistante. Hermione inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se calmer, mais le parfum de la rousse la frappa de plein fouet et elle se sentit étourdie. Le parfum de Ginny était quelque part entre épicé et sucré, ce qui rendait les sens de Hermione complètement dingue, et le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle adorait ça.

« _ Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, murmura Ginny. »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Hermione et la caressa de son pouce. Hermione eut envie de pleurer de bonheur sous le toucher. Elle s'empêcha de frotter sa joue contre la paume de la main avec des difficultés énormes. Ginny repoussa délicatement une des mèches de cheveux frisés de Hermione derrière son oreille et le cœur de celle – ci tenta de s'évader de sa cage thoracique.

« _ Mais tu ne me le cacheras pas longtemps, sourit Ginny avant de se redresser les yeux pétillants. Tu ne me le cacheras pas longtemps pour la simple et bonne raison que je trouverai avant que tu ne me le dises.

_ Non ! Fit Hermione véhémente.

_ Si. Tu as toujours eu du mal à me dire ce qu'il t'arrivait. Même quand tu as rompu avec Ron tu n'as pas osé m'en parler avant, dit calmement Ginny. Alors je chercherais.

_ S'il te plaît Ginny…

_ A moins que tu ne me le dises, évidemment. Murmura la rousse en lui lançant un coup d'œil en douce.

_ Je…je…je vais me préparer pour ce soir. »

Hermione partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait le dire, mais la peur de ce que pourrait dire ou penser la rousse la paralysait. Si elle la perdait ? Est-ce qu'elle y survivrait ? Sûrement, répondit son cerveau à la logique implacable, mais son cœur lui hurlait que, lui, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle essuya ses larmes, s'en voulant un peu de sa réaction mais Ginny avait toujours eu le don de lire en elle. De voir ce qu'elle cachait et de trouver la cause de ses peines. Comme elle avait maintenant le don de faire sortir son cœur de sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et ferma à clé.

Elle avait eu la bonne idée d'accepter une collocation avec Ginny à leur sortie de septième année, elle avait voulu se frapper la tête contre le mur quand elle s'était aperçue que vivre avec Ginny la faisait sombrer de plus en plus dans ses sentiments. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant elle adorait les sensations qui la parcouraient quand Ginny était dans le coin. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la douche et y entra par automatisme avant de laisser couler l'eau. Elles avaient choisi un appartement moldu, parfaitement à leurs goûts et y avaient installé leurs vies petit à petit. Ce qui rendait difficile à Hermione d'imaginer annoncer à Ginny ses sentiments, elle était persuadée que si tôt qu'elle serait au courant, la rousse la mettrait dehors et refuserait de lui adresser la parole. Son cœur se pinça. Non, en effet, ce dernier ne s'en remettrait pas si cela arrivait.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit du bien. Elle se détendit doucement, se laissant aller à la chaleur du jet. Elle sentait la chaleur de l'eau se répandre sur son corps et la réchauffer tout entière, mais elle eut l'impression de peser une tonne au bout d'une bonne minute les yeux fermés sous l'eau.

« _ Par Merlin ! Je suis vraiment bonne à rien aujourd'hui, marmonna la jeune femme. »

Si son cerveau super intelligent avait réussi à la guider jusqu'à la douche et à actionner le robinet, il avait oublié de lui rappeler de se déshabiller avant de déclencher le jet . Elle vira ses vêtements trempés et regarda autour d'elle. La salle de bain était magnifique. Un vert presque bleu et du blanc recouvrait l'intégralité de cette dernière. Par – ci par – la traînait un bambou et les miroirs donnaient l'impression d'être dans un bateaux. Elles avaient toutes les deux décoré l'appartement aux couleurs de Noël, mis des guirlandes dans toutes les pièces y compris la salle de bain. Elles les avaient accrochées aux miroirs et aux murs. Dans un coin, elles avaient préparé leurs robes pour le repas du soir au Terrier. Sa robe était rouge et celle de Ginny était d'une magnifique couleur émeraude. Le repas familial de Noël avec tous les Weasley, Harry et elle s'annonçait presque plus comme un nouvel an qu'un Noël.

Elle soupira et attrapa le gel douche pour se savonner. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais n'y fit pas attention. Elles avaient un seul WC et il se trouvait exactement dans la même pièce que la douche, elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Ginny de se retenir ou de mettre une couche le temps qu'elle se fasse belle, ça aurait été ridicule, d'autant plus qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour arriver au résultat qu'elle voulait. Et de toute façon, les grandes vitres de la douche étaient teintées de sorte que l'on ne voit pas de l'extérieur. Ça ne l'empêcha cependant pas de frissonner en imaginant Ginny à ses côtés, sous l'eau.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle entendit la porte de la douche coulisser et qu'elle sentit un corps se glisser près du sien et l'attraper. Elle reconnut l'étreinte de Ginny, son odeur, sa douceur. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que la rousse commençait à lui savonner le ventre. Elle retint un gémissement et tenta de lutter contre elle – même alors même que tout son corps lui envoyait des signaux explicites.

« _ Ginny qu'est ce que tu…fais… ? Articula-t-elle difficilement.

_ Eh bien, je prends une douche avec toi. Je crois avoir deviné ce qui ne va pas Hermione. Murmura Ginny à son oreille et elle sentit son bas ventre se contracter.

_ Hum…je…qu'est – ce que c'est ? »

La rousse ne répondit pas mais tout en tenant fermement Hermione contre elle d'une main, elle continua de savonner avec l'autre, remontant cette dernière doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sein. Elle le massa doucement et Hermione attrapa la main en mouvement. Elle voulait que ça continue. Elle le voulait de tout son corps recouvert de frissons. Mais…

« _ Réponds – moi…j'ai besoin de savoir, déglutit Hermione.

_ Je crois…que…tu…m'aimes. »

Tout en articulant, elle descendait sa main vers le bas ventre de Hermione et y glissa un doigt qui toucha l'intimité de la brune. Un cri échappa à cette dernière alors que son dos s'arquait sous l'intensité du plaisir ressentit. Elle retint Hermione contre elle et déposa des baisers dans son cou tout en passant à nouveau son doigt entre les jambes de Hermione dont la respiration devint très laborieuse.

« _ Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui te bloque, Hermione, murmura Ginny. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Ginny introduisait un doigt en elle et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Ses seins étaient tendus au maximum, comme son désir prêt à la consumer. Mais elle avait encore besoin de son cerveau pour finir la conversation. Elle se dégagea et se mit face à la rousse, les joues rougies, le regard brûlant, le corps en feu. Elle vit la rousse déglutir et se rapprocher tout doucement alors Hermione eut envie de pleurer.

« _ Tu ne comprends pas ? Chuchota Hermione. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Ton frère ne me pardonnera jamais. Mon monde des moldus va me détester. Et j'ai peur. Peur que ce ne…soit pas…réciproque. »

Ginny haussa le sourcil puis un immense sourire garnit ses lèvres. Elle murmura quelque chose et au dessus d'elle apparut une branche de gui. Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La rousse posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Hermione et mit son front contre celui de la brune.

« _ Je pensais que tu étais intelligente sur tous les points, fit Ginny. Mais je vois qu'émotionnellement t'as du mal quand même. »

Les yeux de Ginny étaient pétillants, son sourire flamboyant et alors la vérité se fit dans le cerveau de Hermione. C'était réciproque. Ginny l'aimait aussi. Ginny était avec elle dans la douche. C'est à ce moment que son comportement bascula. Qu'importait le reste si celle qu'elle aimait lui renvoyait la pareille. Les moldus ? Elle ne les côtoierait plus. Ron ? Il sortait avec Blaise Zabini depuis peu, elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre, mais après tout, qu'importe ? Et enfin, les couples gays étaient plus que largement acceptés dans la communauté sorcière. A cette prise de conscience, son regard changea sans transition. Elle n'était plus abattue par ses sentiments, mais ils la rendaient plus forte.

« _ Enfin un sourire illumine ton visage, Chuchota Ginny en l'observant réfléchir. Tu es si belle comme ça. »

Elle ne répondit pas, réduisit simplement la distance entre leurs deux visages pour enfin céder à ses pulsions qu'elle retenait depuis des mois. Elle avait attendu tant de temps pour l'embrasser, et ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle déposa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. La branche de gui se balança et envoya de la fausse neige dans la cabine de douche alors qu'une couronne de houx apparaissait.

« _ Joyeux Noël Hermione, murmura Ginny. »

Elle la plaqua contre la porte de douche.

« _ Joyeux Noël Ginny…, articulations Hermione entre deux baisers. »

Les joues rouges, elle se laissa aller et guider dans l'étreinte de Ginny. Elles allaient arriver très certainement en retard, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? Elles seraient ensembles, et ce serait son plus beau cadeau de Noël.


End file.
